Death and Love
by 123rwefsdf3q4
Summary: Eragon is depressed and ran away from Ellesmera, Arya searched for him for decades, then one day he found him, but in what condition?


One-shot

**Ok folks, this is my first Eragon fic. I decided to write this story while I was reading this other fic. WARNING: This is really sad, so if you're really sensitive, don't read it!**

**Death and Love**

He loved her, but she can never love his back. That night he decided to leave Ellesmera and go to somewhere where Arya can't find him. During the last three centuries, they fought together, they laughed together, but their relationship can never go beyond those of friendship.

During these centuries, he wrote a huge book which contained his whole entire life and experience. From his first love to the death of his cousin.

Eragon quietly walked through the hall and entered Arya's bedroom and found her sleeping. He wrote her a confession and good-bye letter and he placed the book, his present to her, and walked over to her bed and gently kissed her lips, the first and last time he'll ever feel her lips against his, and he promise that he'll never forget the sensation. He whispered in her ears,

"Good-bye Arya, I will love you forever"

With that he left her bedroom and it was the last time he was ever seen in Du Welvarden.

**The next morning**

Arya ran over to her mother tear running out of her eye.

"Mother! Eragon has disappeared and he left me a letter!"

She handed her the letter and and the queen read it.

"Well... we can do nothing about it, he's the most powerful being, he certainly can escape from this continent."

"I'm going to go find him."

"No you must not!"

"Yes I have to, he loves and I love him, I never told him."

"..."

"Good bye mother! Even though it may take a millienium for me to find him, I will."

"Then you may go!"

Arya left with a horse and some suplies and went after Eragon.

**Several decade later**

Arya was still searching for him after 50 years he left.

She arrived at a small town to take a break and notice that a crowd was gathering around a young man that look like an elf.

She quickly ran toward the crowd and pushes through and saw that it was the person she was searching for for 50 years.

"Eragon..." she gasped

"Arya..." said Eragon

"What are you doing here!!"

"I'm dying Arya, this probably the last time I'll ever see yoo so please let me hear your voice one last time."

"I loved you Eragon and I'm gonna save you and you're going to marry me."

Eragon revealed a fatal injury and showed her the poisoned dagger in his chest.

"No..."

"Sorry Arya, maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Then suddenly Eragon turned into a million butterfly and vanished in the sky.

Arya then heard his voice for the last time. _I love you Arya_

She then broke down and spilled all the tears of her body and decided to go back to Du Welvarden.

**Some weeks later**

"Mother... Eragon he..." said Arya but unable to pronounce the last word

"He died?" asked the queen

Arya nodded and more tears ran out of her eye.

"We shall held a celebration in his honor and a funeral for this great Rider and Shadeslayer."

Arya bowed and went to his former treehouse to mourn for him.

**Present time (Some centuries later)**

"Wow! Mom ! That was some kind of story!" screamed little Eragon

"Yeah..." said Arya still deep into her though

"Then who was my father?"

"I chosed this elf that has a great skill in magic and archery."

"Why didn't I get to meet him?" asked little Eragon

"Because he was really busy and plus, he was the commander of the whole elven army."

"Then who was he?"

"He died the day I told him that I love him."

"Oh..." said Eragon jr. sadly

"Ok son, aren't suppose to go to your magic lesson with Master Oromis?"

"Ohh! I forgot! See ya mom!" said Eragon jr. running torward Oromis' treehouse

Arya walked torward the royal garden heartbroken for many centuries.

Suddenly a gush of wind past her by and thousands of butterfly joined together and formed into an elf.

Arya knew who it was and rushed torward him and grabbed his hand to pull him down.

"Tell that you're Eragon." said Arya tear stained

The elf opened his eye which were deep blue and pulled her into a kiss.

"Who do you think I am?" said Eragon

"Eragon... I miss you so much." said Arya crying tears of happiness

They kissed for a long time and suddenly Arya grabbed his hand and said,

"Come on! Come meet your son!"

"I have a son"

"I'll explain later!" said Arya pulling him to Oromis treehouse

Now that he was back they are a whole.

**The End**

**Hope y'all like it. Tell me watch think.**

**Thank you!**

**alexzhou04**


End file.
